The Mental Health Clinical Research Center (MHCRC) at Yale is a joint program of the Department of Psychiatry and the Child Study Center. The MHCRC was created in 1976 and is now in its sixteenth year. The current proposal is for a 3-year renewal and is based upon the accomplishments of the program thus far. The goals of the MHCRC are to 1) foster a developmental perspective on major psychiatric disorders of children and adults; 2) facilitate multidisciplinary collaboration; 3) extend basic science knowledge to clinical issues and pose new problems for the basic research; 4) develop long-term, rational strategies for clinical research; and 5) facilitate younger clinical researchers. Funding is requested only for core facilities and not for research beds or individual projects. The core facilities consist of Administrative Core, The Laboratory of Clinical Psychopharmacology (LCNP), The Laboratory of Drugs and Drug Metabolites (LDM), The Laboratory of Developmental Neurochemistry and Molecular Neurobiology (LDNMN), The Laboratory of Molecular and Chemical Neuroanatomy (LMCN), The Laboratory of Neuroimaging (LN), The Genetics and Epidemiology Unit (GEU), General Methodology Unit (GMU). These core facilities provide funded clinical research groups with state-of-the-art methodologies. There are seven Clinical Research Theme Areas. The Child Psychiatry theme areas are l) Tourette's Syndrome and Related Disorders; 2) Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; 3) Autism and Pervasive Developmental Disorders and 4) Biological and Environmental Risk Factors. The Adult Psychiatry theme areas are l) Anxiety Disorders; 2) Affective Disorders and 3) Psychosis. There is an active exchange of concepts and methods between workers in the clinical research theme areas.